


Erase The Silence

by Arithese



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gag, Gen, Kidnapping, Ransom, Starvation, Wally & Dick Friendship, concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithese/pseuds/Arithese
Summary: Dick Grayson is kidnapped as a civilian for ransom, but Wally isn't going to let him be kidnapped on his own.





	1. Chapter 1

27th February, 2011. 16:43

"Are you gonna visit him?" Wally questions, popping another handful of skittles in his mouth. Dick frowns at the question, popping a few skittles in his mouth as well.

"I don't know" He eventually answers

"I could come with you y'know, as me or the other guy" Wally utters, looking over at his best friend with concern. The other guy.. Kid Flash.

"I don't need it, I can look after myself" Dick frowns and Wally sighs, nudging his best friend with his shoulder, causing Dick to look up at him, his blue eyes shining with distress and sadness.

"I know you can birdboy, but you will be visiting as Dick Grayson; the son of a billionaire who maybe knows a bit of karate from all his abductions" At this Dick actually snickers and Wally glows with delight at the laughter; he hated seeing his best friend sad like this. Especially given the fact that the anniversary was coming closer.

"And Kid Flash is going to protect me?" Dick snickers with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm hurt Dicky-bird" Wally retorts in a teasing manner and Dick hits the back of his head. Not as hard as Artemis would normally do, but still to get across his point. "But seriously dude, if you want me to come with you, I'll come. That's what a best pal is for" Wally offers.

He knew how conflicted Dick was right now.

Just a few days ago, on a mission he'd really want to forget, he found out why his best friend had been so down the last few days. It wasn't the whole story yet, but naturally they hadn't had the time to fully tell the story before they had been attacked by Poison Ivy; and Wally had jumped in front of Dick to protect him.

Once Wally had woken up after being given the antidote, and Barry had eventually left him, Dick had told him the whole story.

Tony Zucco, the murderer of his parents, had been admitted to a hospital and was likely not going to make it. And Dick was debating whether to see him again, or not. To get some closure, to confront the man who ruined his entire life; but also gave him a new one altogether, a new family, new friends, and a new life.

Dick sighed, lowering his head to the ground, staring at the grass beneath him. The wind was softly blowing against his hair and he slowly stood up from where he was sitting, eyeing at his best friend.

"I have to think about it" Dick finally. "I just want to get to your house now okay?"

Wally grimaces slightly before putting an arm around his best friend. "I will keep you to that promise Richard" The ginger mocks in an attempt to cheer up his best friend, and it seemed like it was somehow working as a smug expression appeared on his face.

"Sure thing Wallace, now let's go to Bartholomew's house"

"I'm disappointed by that remark, you're not even insulting me" Wally grinned before lightly hitting his friend's shoulder. "Now c'mon, Iris is probably cooking some snacks right now."

"You and your stomach" Dick retorted, rolling his eyes but complied; even though it was his suggestion to go home first.

However, they never made it out of the park in the first place.

Because before they could leave the deserted park, a white van parked in front of them, blocking their paths, two men approaching them. And the youngest immediately understood what was happening, another kidnapping for ransom, another consequence of living with a famous billionaire.

"Shit" Dick cursed under his breath, turning around and ready to bolt together with Wally but something connected with his face; hard.

"DICK!" Wally screamed, watching his friend fall to the ground with a loud thud. "Who are you?!" He demanded, raising his arms and ready to defend his best friend; but he couldn't. He could take out these goons without any problem as Kid Flash, but he wasn't. He was Wally West right now.

And he wasn't with Robin; the boy wonder, he was with Richard "Dick" Grayson.

Wally narrowed his eyes, ducking the first fist that swung his way, easily avoiding the second one as well before socking one of them in the face when they tried to grab Dick, who was now slowly starting to stand up again, shaking his head in pain.

"Wally" Dick hisses as the ginger avoids another hit. And he didn't need to explain what he meant; he was Wally, he shouldn't be able to dodge all the attacks. At the mention of his name the ginger glances at his best friend, who in turn gave him a slightly nod. And that was all it took for Wally to be convinced.

He heard it; he felt the fist coming at him but he didn't react, 'distracted' by his hurting best friend. It hit him directly on his hairline, causing him to tumble to the ground as well. A spike of pain shot right through his skull and Wally groaned in pain, eyeing at the four goons around them.

"You're not going alone" Wally grinds out as he landed next to his best friend, whispering so the goons wouldn't hear him. Dick's eyes widened but he was too late to say anything, discourage Wally, because he was grabbed by two of the goons, zip ties quickly secured around his wrists.

Dick hissed in pain as they were tightened too much and Wally growled, jumping one of the goons, or attempting to. Before he could reach his best friend his leg suddenly disappeared from under him and he fell to the ground. Immediately his hands were tied together as well and he struggled, buckling to get free.

"Take the ginger as well, he has seen too much" One of them says, causing Wally to shout in protest. The man ignored his shout, and instead gestured to the van.

The rest nodded and started to drag the two boys towards the van, tossing them in and climbing into the back as well. Three of them jumped into the back as well while the last one, who gave them orders, closed the van altogether.

"You should've run" Dick whispered angrily to his best friend.

"Shut up" Wally grumbled back, only earning a sharp jab from one of the goons in return.

"Better listen to the fire crotch"

"Why give them an option?" The other goon butts in, making his way over to the two teens. He hauled Dick up by his hair and the boy glared at his captor. WIthout saying anything the goon tied a rag around Dick's mouth, muting him before doing the same to Wally.

YJ

27th February, 2011. 17:09

After a short drive the van abruptly came to a halt, causing both boys to groan in protest. The goons merely grunted and immediately walked up to the boy when the van opened. Two goons carrying either Dick or Wally.

"Secure them, don't want them to escape" The same man, obviously the boss of the group, told the men. The goons didn't even reply but instead carried the two teens towards a steel door, an opened lock in the front. Dick was placed on his feet, one goon holding him in place as the other opened the apparently heavy door.

"Get in" The man behind Dick grunted, non too gently shoving Dick inside the room, doing the same to Wally. They both stumbled and a light was turned on, giving them a better look of the room. It wasn't really big, but it wasn't small either, probably a little bit smaller than Wally's bedroom.

"Tie them back to back" One of the goons laughed, whipping out a gun and pointing it at Wally. "Struggle and I put a bullet through his head, got it?" He said, directing his gaze to Dick, who nodded quickly. It was clear that they wanted him, not Wally. They could kill Wally if they wanted to.

They were both forced to sit on the ground, back touching back. The zip ties were removed, and individually their arms were tied behind their backs. Forearm against forearm before they were forced together, arms touching each other. Their feet were also tied together and a chain was wrapped around their torsos to keep them in place.

And if that wasn't enough, they were also tied to the wall before the goons walked towards the door.

"Better hope the bastard gives us the money quick" One of them snorts before closing the door. Several sounds were heard from the other side of the door, and both teens understood the sound of a door being locked.

Slowly the voices died down from the other side of the door and the two of them immediately started working on the gags on their faces. Lucky for them, they hadn't been tied as thoroughly as they initially thought, so it was fairly easy to take them off.

"Disgusting" Wally grimaces, letting the gag fall onto his lap, not having his hands to throw it away.

"Next time you have to run" Dick says in a hushed voice, using his friend as a support for his head.

"And leave you behind like this? I don't think so" Wally retorts.

"I can handle this Wally, this isn't the first time"

"And you think that makes it any better? We both know that you're glad you're not alone." Wally retorts.

Dick grunts in response. "I'm not happy that you're here" He eventually utters before groaning slightly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, it's already healing. And I'm pretty sure I should be the one to ask you" Wally retorts, but concern was lacing his voice.

"My head's hurting" Dick eventually, reluctantly, admits.

"Concussion?"

"Nah" Dick breathes out, repositioning his head slightly on Wally's shoulder, and the latter shifts slightly so his friend would able to rest his head comfortably.

YJ

27th February, 2011. 18:12

"So how long does this normally last?"

"Depends…" Dick says in a weak voice, and it was clear that the headache was getting pretty bad. "If they ask ransom immediately, or wait and 'worry' Bruce more so he'll pay more easily"

"Why the 'worry'?"

At this Dick snorts mockingly. "He always worries."

YJ

27th February, 2011. 19:17

After an hour, for Dick at least, it was already clear which route they were going to take.

"He would've been here already" Dick breaks the long silence, his head still leaning against Wally's shoulder.

"Who, nice or scary guy?" Bruce or Batman, Wally silently noted; knowing Dick knew what he meant.

"Scary guy" Dick immediately answers. "This could take a while"

YJ

27th February, 2011. 20:39

"You know, this is unfortunate for the both of us" Dick yet again decides to break the silence. Wally groans at the comment, switching and trying to stretch his aching limbs.

"Care to explain that? Because I have no freaking clue" Wally exclaims sarcastically.

"Not this, just how Bruce is going to react. He's not going to be whelmed dude"

"Still not following you, and stop destroying the English language" Wally scoffs.

"Hey, English isn't my mothertongue, I have the right." Dick says and Wally shakes his head with a smirk on his face. "Just, Bruce was allowing me to come over because he thought Central City was safe but now…"

"You're not safe here either"

"Not so much" Dick grins, putting his head against his friend's shoulder and wiggling to make himself comfortable. "Your shoulder's bony" The boy complained and Wally snorts.

"Go cry me a river"

YJ

27th February, 2011. 22:10

"I went to the market and.." Wally eventually started.

"Go die in a fire" Dick grumbled in response and Wally grinned like a madman.

"And bought a pair of shoes"

"Don't even think about it Wally" Dick responds, causing Wally to shut his mouth with a grin.

YJ

27th February, 2011. 22:13

"Would you rathe-"

"How is that fair?!" Wally exclaims.

YJ

28th February, 2011. 01:03

It's been an hour or two since either teen had talked much, none of them really knowing what to say apart from the bantering they usually did. They had already sung too much to realise that it was causing them to get thirsty, they had already been visited twice to say that daddy hadn't been notified yet, but was worrying sick.

They had already played the few games they could enjoy themselves with, and tell everything they could think of without giving away their identities; which was pretty hard to begin with since a big part of their lives was centered around crime-fighting.

The silence was interrupted when Wally's head suddenly slumped against the top of Dick's head; a low groan emitting from his mouth.

"Wally?" He asked, worry in his voice, but Wally didn't even need to answer as a loud growl came from his stomach. "Shit" He cursed, immediately knowing what was happening.

It must've been hours since they had been taken, and hours since Wally had eaten. Even Dick was starting to feel the hunger gnaw at his stomach.

"Don't you dare say 'look at me' because that's too cliché and impossible right now" Wally groans and Dick feels himself relax slightly at the obvious joke his friend was making, but he was still worried sick.

"How long?"

Wally is silent behind him for a few seconds. "Lunch at three, apart from the few snacks"

"No energy bars or something?" Dick questions.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't be able to reach" Wally answers, wiggling in his bonds to emphasise what he meant.

"I told you you should've run"

"Shut up"

YJ

28th February, 2011. 02:39

"Good news for you two, Daddy has been called for the ransom. Think he can spare 20 million?"

Dick only glares at the goon, causing the latter to laugh. "Adorable" He chuckles before roughly punching Dick in the face again.

"Dick!" Wally croaks out as Dick lets out a shout of pain, weakly wiggling in his bonds.

"Shut up ginger, now don't do anything stupid. Boss said to keep you in living condition" The goon said before carefully unscrewing the water bottle he had carried with him, putting the bottle against Dick's lips, who greedily accepted the cold water. He was already feeling dehydrated.

And it wasn't a given privilege that he'd get water when the abduction lasted this long. So he ignored the throbbing pain in his head and his pride, and he accepted the water.

The bottle was taken away far too early for his liking and he glared at the goon, who in return smiled at him. Without saying anything the goon stood up, walking to Wally and putting the bottle to his mouth as well. Wally grimaces slightly but gratefully accepted the cold water.

"What's up with you ginger?" The goon speaks up, throwing the now empty bottle in the corner. "You don't look so hot" He adds, studying the pale face Wally.

"He needs food, he hasn't eaten for a long time" Dick spoke up, sensing an opportunity but the goon laughed, waving it off.

"Humans can go without food for over three weeks, besides.." He stands up, walking over to the door. "We don't care about him, you're the one that Bruce will pay for"

28th February, 2011. 03:58

Another loud rumble was heard, and Dick closed his eyes in shame, wiggling in his bonds to reach for Wally's hand. His shoulder protested at the strain he was forcing on his limb, but he ignored it, slightly pinching Wally's hand.

"I'm sorry"

"Dude" Wally breathes out with a weak voice, his head still leaning on Dick's head. "Don't start, s'not your fault"

Dick scowls slightly, hanging his head in defeat, his hair falling down. "You would say the same thing if I had come with you" The younger boy pointed out and Wally snorts lightheartedly.

"And you would've said the same as me, so leave it. It was my choice" The exact moment Wally was finished with the sentence his stomach decided to act up again, letting out a low and long growl, causing Wally to groan in protest.

"Stay whelmed dude" Dick whispers, pinching Wally's hand one more time before losing contact, soothing his protesting shoulder. "How long can you hold up?"

Wally sighs, swallowing thickly. "I don't know. Humans can survive up to three weeks but.. Y'know" He says, uncertainty lacing his voice. "Barry once got kidnapped as well, didn't feed him for almost 2 days"

"And he's still alive" Dick deducts.

"He was in a bad shape, but he lived. And he burns food faster than I do"

"You'll get through this, Bruce will come"

YJ

28th February, 2011. 04:12

"Are you gonna tell Alfred?" Wally asks after a relatively short silence, trying to distract himself from his constantly rumbling stomach. It honestly felt like his stomach was tearing at his last reserves, the last ounce of fat being used to fuel his body. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold up for very long.

He passed out couple of times because of hunger, but never like this. And he was admittedly scared.

"Tell him what?"

"That you have a concussion?" Wally replies, causing Dick to blink a few times.

"How did you know?"

Wally smirked weakly. "You keep leaning against me as if you're having a headache, you keep spacing out, your speech is slurring and you're talking louder than usual, ringing ears I quess. Do I need to continue?" He jokes and Dick sighs from the other side.

"Also, my best friend is a bat, so that helps too" Wally adds quickly. "Congrats boy-blunder, you just played yourself"

Wally smiled weakly as Dick cackles weakly, no doubt smiling right now as well. At least he succeeded in making his friend laugh again, because he knew that Dick was actually terrified right now. He seemed calm, and maybe he wasn't as freaked out as other would be, but he was still scared.

Despite being a hero even. All of them got scared.

28th February, 2011. 05:04

Dick had finally lost to the battle against his concussion, the foul smell being one piece of evidence of that. But Wally could feel the full weight of his best friend against him, his head seeking some relieving from his pounding head. On one side Wally was glad his best friend was out, it meant he wasn't plagued by the constant pain in his head.

But on the other side, it meant he was alone.

And he could really use some distraction from his stomach right now. He sighed, supporting his head against Dick's head and closing eyes.

….

"Kid!"

Someone suddenly screamed, muffled. Wally blinked furiously, directing his gaze before a figure literally ran through the door, skipping onto his knees.

"Flash" Wally addressed weakly, slumping into the crushing hug. Flash narrowed his eyes, tracing a finger across Wally's cheeks. The redhead couldn't see it himself but his cheeks were practically sucked in, his body not even pulling at his last fat storage, there was none left.

"Let's get you out of here" He announced and quickly removed the bonds from the teens. Dick immediately blinked at the sudden movement of his arms but couldn't keep himself upright, immediately slumping against the red figure next to him.

"Bats, hurry" Flash called out, stroking Dick's hair with worried eyes. He couldn't carry them both, but it was clear that neither were in the condition to walk.

As if on cue, the door swung open, revealing a seemingly angry Batman, but they all knew that he was worried sick.

"Dick" He called out, gently taking his son from Flash's arms. "They need medical attention" He announced with a stoic voice, assessing both Dick and Wally at the same time. Flash nods, cradling his nephew in his arms before racing off towards the zeta tube.


	2. Chapter 2

28th February, 2011. 06:56

"Are they gonna be alright? They are gonna be alright, right?" Barry anxiously asks, already speaking slightly faster than normal human speech. Bruce glares at the now vibrating speedster, causing the latter to halt his movements as much as he could while worrying so much.

"They will, now calm down" Bruce says, redirecting his gaze to his sleeping son again. His cowl was currently resting on his neck, and he still wore his Batman suit. He refused to leave Dick's side after they had found him, so he had no time to change into normal clothes just yet, and frankly it wasn't his top priority right now.

Flash on the other side had, but only because it took him less than a second to do so.

"Dick sustained a grade three concussion Bruce, and Wally was near starving! How are you so sure?"

"You know they are going to be fine Barry" Bruce bluntly points out and Barry frowns.

"You're not at least a bit concerned?" Barry retorts, absently snatching the thin and fragile hand of his nephew, and stroking it gently with his thumb. Bruce looks at him, giving him a questionable and yet annoyed look. "Riiight…" The speedster says, of course the big guy would be concerned.

"Not everyone has accelerated healing. Batman and Robin have sustained enough injuries, including grade three concussions, in the last 5 years."

Barry sighs, nodding his head. He looked back at his nephew and Dick again, both seemingly so tiny and vulnerable under the covers. Even if they were 16 and 14 respectively, and weren't even tiny or vulnerable in the first place. But now they kind of were. Dick's head was wrapped with white bandages and he was tightly tugged in.

Seemingly drowning in the big bed and the pillows and cover that was drawn over him.

Wally was tugged in the same. They were both in Dick's bed right now, Bruce and Barry couldn't bear separating them right now. And they had shared beds numerous times over the last years. It wasn't weird for them to do so, not even in a single bed, or on the couch. They were best friends, brothers.

Wally's cheeks seemed to be sucked inwards, however it had gotten less over the last 2 hours or so. His pale face returned to its natural colour ever so slowly, it was a slow process but he seemed to be recovering.

"You should get changed y'know." Barry eventually says after a long silence, causing Bruce to look up again. "Come on big guy, they will be fine for 10 minutes, besides I will be looking after them" Barry continues, a big grin on his face as he says the last part. There was still worry present but the smile was genuine, knowing that the two would be alright.

Or at least, he believed Bruce when he said they would.

"That's what I'm worried about" Bruce replies with a monotone voice and Barry smirks.

"I'm hurt Bats" He snickers and Bruce just stands up after a few seconds of hesitation. He knew nothing would happen, and Barry was fully capable of protecting them, deathly situations or harmless situations like these.

Then without saying anything, Bruce stands up from the chair that he had placed next to Dick's bed, and left the room.

"I know you care big guy" Barry smiled as Bruce has safely left the room. Too much for your own good. Barry adds grimly. He knew what Bruce was thinking right now. Wally looked familiar to the small boy who was only 13 at the time, who had been tortured for Batman's identity.*

He saw Dick, Robin, who had been injured over and over again on patrol. The boy he dragged into crime fighting when he was just 9 years old. Instead of giving him peace, he gave him trauma and a body full of scars. He saw the two, seeking comfort in each other after patrols, injuries or childhood traumas.

And he saw himself as the villain in those little stories.

He cared, too much for his own good.

YJ

28th February, 2011. 07:31

"Have they woken up at all?"

"Not yet, but Alfred says they can any moment. Bruce is staying with them right now" Barry answers his wife, his phone tightly pressed against his ear.

"I really hate my job right now" Iris complaints on the other side of the line and Barry smiled sadly. "Tell him I'm glad he's okay, and that I come visit him as soon as I can"

"I will, but you know Wally's aware of that" Barry points out and he hears Iris sigh on the other side.

"That doesn't make it any better." She points out. "Why did they have to put me on this story?!"

"Because you love superheroes, and the readers love your stories" Barry smiled. It was sort of like a constant joke in the family. Iris being the head writer on all the metahumans, superheroes and villains in America, while being married to one of them. Biologically related to Kid Flash, and adopted family to the whole bat family.

"Batman and Flash show up for like 5 minutes. Almost everything is about Dick and Wally"

"The irony of having to write about us like that" Barry grins. Father and father rescuing son and son, and yet nobody could know of that connection. The reason Flash and Batman was quickly explained, by Bruce through Iris of course. They were still in Central City, outskirts but Central nevertheless, and Flash protected his city.

But Richard Grayson was from Gotham, and Batman was responsible for those. And after all, ever since the team formed, the members of the justice league had been hanging out more and more in public. Mostly Batman now being spotted, sometimes along with Robin, in different cities, helping out other heroes with patrolling.

"Barry!" Iris screeches from the other side. "That's not funny at all. Hearing about it is one thing, but actually seeing where they were .. held for almost 14 hours is something else"

"Welcome to my life" Barry grimaces dully and Iris fall silent on the other side. "Just.. I know what you mean. And after you finish it, I will personally pick you up so you can come to Wayne manor. Doubt Wally will leave before tomorrow" Barry jokes, causing a snort of laughter from his wife.

"Like father like son" Iris snickers, coughing awkwardly as she realises her mistake, but Barry decided not to correct her. "Just tell him I love him, and Dick too"

"Will do, now get to work. Love you Ariel" Barry laughs.

"You are a dead man Allen" Iris retorts and Barry merely snickers before hanging up the phone.

"How is Miss West fairing?" Alfred suddenly inquires and Barry abruptly turns around.

"Geesh Alfred, you scared me." Barry exclaims, but Alfred merely raises his eyebrow.

"Any particular reason for calling her Ariel sir?"

"Other than her being a redhead?" Barry smiled. "Not so much, but she's okay with it. She knows I love her red colour"

Alfred smiled slightly. "Perhaps it is wise to call Wallace's school since it is a school day."

"Do we need to lie about his absence?" Barry asks. Or rather; would they lie about Wally West and Richard Grayson hanging out together?

"The reporters already know Wallace and Richard were kidnapped together, there were eyewitnesses. I think lying would not be useful right now."

"You're right Alf." Barry nods before frowning slightly. "Though I worry about Artemis, she's been really suspicious of their relationship, since she knows Wally is KF" Alfred nods knowingly, knowing what Barry was talking about. He has heard his fair share of stories from both Wally and Dick after all.

"She's starting to see the similarities the two friendships" Alfred concludes and Barry nods again.

"Bats won't be happy about it but I think Artemis has proven numerous times that she can be trusted, let's just see how it goes" Barry says before turning to Alfred. "Something changed with Wally already?"

"He's awake" Barry was gone before Alfred could even finish his sentence, running off to see his nephew.

YJ

"This sucks" Wally mumbles as he collapses back onto the bed, trembling heavily from trying to get up and Barry snorts.

"No kidding kiddo" Barry replies, patting Wally's hand with a content smile on his face.

"Has Dick woken up yet?" Wally suddenly asks, his eyes darting towards his best friend once more. Ever since he had woken up he had been worried sick about him.

"Alfred said he will soon" Barry says, unable to hide his amused smile as he watches the young hero cling to Wally. His head tucked against Wally's shoulder and turned on his side. "And I thought you were bad"

Wally pouts before coughing, turning his head away from his younger friend and putting a hand in front of his mouth.

"Easy kiddo" Barry mutters, rubbing Wally's back gently.

"I'm okay" Wally assures his mentor with a weak smile. Barry frowns slightly at the still sunken cheeks of his nephew, luckily it wasn't as bad but he still wasn't not-starved anymore, if that made sense. Then suddenly the boy that clung to Wally stirred, blinking his eyes open.

Bright blue eyes revealed themselves and looked warily around the room, spotting Wally and Barry before squinting, a look of pain making itself known on his face.

"Dick?" Barry asks in a concerned voice.

"I'm whelmed, s'just a headache" At this Wally snorts.

"You have a concussion dude"

"Well sue me" Dick groans, untangling himself from Wally and curling up on himself, the blanket used as a pillow right now.

Barry smiled fondly as the two bicker light-heartedly. "Bruce said to give you these once you woke up" Barry intervened, causing both boys to look up at him, Dick eyeing at the painkillers in Barry's hand. Then Dick shrugs slightly, already ready to get up but a sudden head rush made him fall down again.

A quiet groan of pain escaping his lips.

The blond speedster immediately sped to the other side of the bed. "Easy kiddo" He told the Boy Wonder, helping Dick sit up and supporting his back while Dick accepted without question, swallowing the pills with some water Barry handed him.

"How are you by the way?" Dick suddenly asks, turning to his best friend as Barry helped him lay down again. Wally was still propped up by several pillows, too weak to support himself but not suffering a splitting headache like Dick to be forced to lay down.

Wally shrugged. "I'm good, a little weak in the knees"

Dick snorted before a guilty look took place. "Sorry for passing out on you dude" Wally shrugs at the apology.

"Not your fault, just glad you're okay."

"Whelmed" Dick corrected him with a grin, which Wally returned. "But you do make an excellent pillow" Directly after the sentence Dick let out a yawn and this time it was Barry who grinned.

"I'll get Bruce before you fall asleep again, he's been worried sick" He says, standing up and walking over to the door. "Hey kiddos" He says, causing both boys to look up to him, though Dick just glanced over to the speedster, his head pounding too much to move, or not feeling up to moving it.

"I'm glad you're okay" Wally rolls his eyes at the statement.

"Same" Wally mumbled, looking over at his best friend, who was giving his uncle a satisfying smile before closing his eyes and immediately dozing off. "I'm afraid you're already too late" Wally grins up at Barry, who leaves the room with an amused look on his face, simultaneously shaking in disapproval.

But at least he knew they were gonna be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *See Trust of the Innocent :)
> 
> My god, Alfred is such a hard character to write. Sarcastic, sassy, polite, caring, stoic. Did I miss anything? I love Alfred to death but…. How do you write Alfred?!
> 
> So there's the end of my two-shot, hope you liked it, and if you did, reviews would be highly appreciated :)))


End file.
